


Revenge

by Kitanni



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Just a bit of fun, Other, Thrawn, ThrawnxReader, do-sday drabble, where will it lead, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanni/pseuds/Kitanni
Summary: Thrawn/Reader DrabblePrompt = Revenge





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> My very first drabble! CC welcome :)

Revenge. Thrawn usually viewed it as the resort of a fragile ego suffering a humiliating defeat, lashing out with a wounded pride. He’d thought it beneath both himself and those he respected. _This_ , however? This was… unexpected, to say the least.

“Sir? Where should this go?” the freighter’s crew inquired of the Chimaera’s deck officer, who flicked a questioning look to Thrawn, and back at the obscene sculpture that had just been unloaded.

The corners of his lips twitched involuntarily, almost betraying the smile he was holding back. Two could play this game. He calmly directs them to your workstation…


End file.
